


Agent Massachusetts

by BossyCoatrack



Series: Blood Gulch Freelancers [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Head Injury, Light Angst, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Poor Caboose, Spartan!Caboose, but not that kind, the boy means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyCoatrack/pseuds/BossyCoatrack
Summary: Caboose gotta boo boo, Price wants a tank





	Agent Massachusetts

**Author's Note:**

> SPARTAN Caboose is by far my favorite theory in this entire fandom, especially since he's now canonly taller than Locus, who's huge.

 Price had barely been back on the Mother of Invention for a day after setting his new Agents up in a training facility, an old canyon once used for Simulation Troopers, he had decided to repurpose, when another report fell into his lap.

 The UNSC's latest SPARTAN mission had gone south, and one of their teams had been caught in an explosion, severely injuring several members. Price flipped through the wounded soldiers' files, most of which would make a full recovery, until he came to a young SPARTAN who had received a major head injury that had been deemed enough to put him out of commission for good.

 Price looked over the effects listed; memory and judgment defects, lack of impulse control, sudden and unwarranted behavioral changes, trouble concentrating, all the signs of severe brain damage. It was said to be too dangerous to let him onto SPARTAN missions in the future.

 Price looked over the SPARTAN'S training, and was directed to two videos of his strength assessments. In the first video, the SPARTAN, out of armor, stood next to a tank. He watched as the enhanced soldier lifted it above his head with one arm, then his team began climbing up into the tank, in full battle armor, until all seventeen of them sat comfortably atop it. He never wavered.

 The second video was of the SPARTAN in front of a steel-plated boxing dummy. When ordered to attack the dummy, he stepped forward, leading with a strong right swing.

 When the dust cleared, the dummy was gone, the wall was gone, and the airlock breach alarms were flashing.

 Price checked the SPARTAN's latest report, he was due to be transferred to the nearest VA hospital in the next two days.

 He made sure to pick up his pace when heading to the docking area.

** _*BEGIN AUDIO LOG*_ **

 "Hello!"

 "Hello, Michael. How are you feeling today?"

 "I feel fuzzy!"

 "My name is Counselor Price."

 "My name is Caboose! Sometimes my sisters call me Cabbie! That used to make me blush when I was really little! Then I got really big!"

 "Caboose is a wonderful name."

 "Thanks! I got it for my birthday! Did you bring my sisters?!"

 "... sisters. You mean your team? I am aware that besides yourself it was all women."

 "Yeah! They're the best! Are they here!?"

 "I'm afraid not. It's.. Only me."

 ...

 "Oh! Okay! But they'll come soon! The doctor lady says that they'll be here tomorrow!"

 "Oh, I was told your doctor wasn't in today, when did she tell you this?"

 "Three days ago! I cannot  _wait_  for tomorrow!"

 ...

 "Caboose. Are you aware of your situation?"

 "Yes!"

 "You know that you are suffering from possibly permanent brain damage?"

 "Yes!"

 "Are you only saying yes because you don't understand the questions I'm asking?"

 "YES!"

 "I see.

 "Caboose, have you been infor- _told_ that you are not going back to the field?"

 "What? But I love fields! Those are the best places to play capture the flag!"

 "You are upset by this then?"

 "WHEN WILL I PUT ON MY FANCY SUIT AND SAY HELLO TO THE CRAB PEOPLE!?"

 ...

 "I...

 "It doesn't have to be the end, Caboose."

 "Really?!"

 "Yes, I am putting together a special... some special people that I think are.. _nice_. If you would like to stay in the field, you can come with me."

 "Are they going to be my friends?"

 "They could be."

 " _Best friends_?!"

 "Of course."

 "Okay!"

 "Excellent. We'll have to pick your Agent codename."

 "Strawberry shortcake."

 "On second thought, I'll just assign one to you."

 "Okay! When are my sisters coming?"

 "..."

 "Tomorrow."

** _*END AUDIO LOG*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Caboose is hard. Did I do okay?
> 
>  
> 
> Bleep bloop


End file.
